1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite suitcase, especially one serving to accommodate hanging deployment of a gentleman's suit therewithin while in transport in addition to fundamental functions expected of a common suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to the public that a common suitcase is structured so that one side thereof is executed to be a liftable lid which is sealable with the remaining part of the suitcase by the engaging closure of a rim zipper formed over the periphery of the liftable lid against the correspondent perimeter of the remaining part of the suitcase, in order to put objects into the suitcase, intended to be carried along. The first step is to draw apart the rim zipper about the liftable lid, so that an opening is formed on the suitcase, through which objects may be stowed in one by one, eventually to be carried away personally by the owner. In regard to another model of a suitcase designed specifically for the transport of gentleman's suit, for example, it is essentially adapted to be foldable and deployed in full when containing a gentleman's suit to be brought away by the owner in person, for instance, so that the suit or overcoat or other garments in one description or another, may be laid flat within, the suitcase and is then resumed to its casual fold up condition, and the contents are made ready for carriage from place to place securely and free from crease.
The problem with any of the two prior art models described above is that it serves to apply only in one specific application, that is, with a conventional suitcase its application generally extends only to the stowage of objects, but not for specific garments such as gentleman's suits, for example. In the case of suit-specific suitcases, the stowage applies only to garments, allowing for varied kinds, but not to other objects due to the lack of space or capacity. For users wishing to stow in suits and other objects altogether in a same suitcase the inconvenience is immediate and therefore improvements are needed.